


One Careful Driver

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Cars, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	One Careful Driver

"I'll drive," Aziraphale said. "I hired a car!"

"Where is it?" Crowley said.

"Right here," Aziraphale beamed.

Crowley blanched. "That," he said, "is a smart car. You're not getting me in one of those. Come to that, how are you going to get in it?"

"Don't make personal remarks," Aziraphale said, squeezing in. "Come on!"

Crowley reluctantly climbed in. "We could just put it in the back of the Bentley?" he offered.

Aziraphale ignored him and drove at exactly the speed-limit all the way to the restaurant, allowing most of London to see them.

It was, Crowley decided, hell.


End file.
